User talk:Gnostic
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Singing Planet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 05:30, September 14, 2009 Singing Planet Hello! Welcome to the wiki, always happy to have new editors. I like the Singing Planet article, but I do have a couple notes. 1)Please watch out for spoilers. Mentioning the rachni Queen and stating that the krogan "nearly" wiped out the Rachni is a spoiler, as it is not known that this is the case until you actually come across the rachni on Noveria. Basically, it either needs to be worded according to the information known at the start of the game, or there need to be spoiler tags. And 2) Just a reminder- with only a couple of exceptions (and rachni isn't one of them), alien race names don't get capitalized. That having been said, keep up the good work! Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Please be careful of what trivia you place on pages. The trivia placed on Major Kyle's page was clearly not an inspiration for the character and read like propaganda, and I found the trivia placed on the turian page to be borderline inflammatory. --Tullis 21:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. And as you yourself acknowledged, the similarities between Major Kyle and the cult leader from Africa were vague, at best, and that any resemblance was most likely unintentional. Why include it then? I mean, you can use your logic to claim a resemblance between Kyle and virtually any cult leader. If even you acknowledge that any link is tenuous and likely unintentional, please refrain from adding it. SpartHawg948 22:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Kasumi and G0-T0 Please note that after a very long discussion on the Kasumi talk page, we can't say that Kasumi is related to G0-T0. G0-T0 is a alphanumberic designation, while Goto is a name. Also remember that BioWare did not develop, and we really don't know that they did anything for that matter on KotOR II. BioWare made KotOR, while KotOR II was made by Obsidian Entertainment. So to say that it is BioWare's series, is inaccurate, as both games were developed by different developers. Lancer1289 23:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Exposing the Shadow Broker Please note that, in the context of its current usage on the Timeline page, exposed means "revealed or unmasked", or alternately "laid open to view; unconcealed". It doesn't make a difference how many people someone is exposed to. One person can expose someone else in this usage. I alone could expose the Shadow Broker. Whether others learn of it is irrelevant. As such, the Shadow Broker most certianly was exposed as a yahg. It doesn't matter that it was initially only to three people, later four, though he was then most likely exposed to even more people (at least some if not all of the Normandy's crew, and some members of Cerberus). SpartHawg948 20:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Barsoom Wiki I am here to talk to you about the Barsoom wiki. You see I have a friend named Ralok and he would like to take over the Barsoom wiki. It appears you have left the wiki due to you not having any edits since September 28th. Ralok however is the only user to continue to edit the site the only one in a whole month! With the many upcoming events for the series he feels that to keep the wiki up and running and full capacity he requires the powers of an administrator. He will need it as well brcause when the movie and comics come out well face it there will be people that don't like it and will do their best to try and ruin the wiki. Since you are the only administrator there he needs to be promoted so he may block said vandals destroy spam pages and overall help better the wiki. Please take this into consideration as without an admin the wiki will surely fall apart. If you would like to contact Ralok for more information for his request go back to the Barsoom wiki or go to the Red vs. Blue wiki. 03:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) AlrightI'm sorry but I'm not a lacky I am a friend to Ralok and fellow reader of the books. I never threatend your wiki with vandalism I said that as with many great things like movies games ect. There will be haters that will enjoy vandilsm that get increasingly more annoying around the first few months of one of something major coming out it happens nearly everywhere dont belive me check the Call of Duuty wiki latley we are getting more spam, leaks and vandalism due our new game Black Ops being released so soon and its been going on for months and has gotten somewhat worse. Also I am sorry but on the Barsoom wiki I checked your contributions and your last edit until Ralok's talk page was on September 28th a little over a month from that wiki so I think I had reason to belive you left. Also pleaase understand I know that here he may have started some flame wars and what not but he doesnt act that way on other wikis. I can understand your worrys because of his bad history here but he would make a very good administrator over there. Alright and honestly he is on more than you seem. He also knows his way around the wiki even with the new layout. I'm sure he is sorry for asking me to ask but neither of us realized youd checked his application and began to check other wikis to see if he was good enough. Please once more take this into consideration. 19:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :He actually does start flame wars on other wikis. His conduct at Wikia Community Central is proof of that. SpartHawg948 20:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Really I guess just not the wikis I edit at with him like Red vs Blue wiki,Wookiepedia, and Barsoom(of course I am not much of an editor there I only want 4 wikis and that isnt one of them.) But he should have adminship there I think he would make a good editor despite his history here. 15:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to jump in here Gnostic. When considering anyone for a job, and especially one with power over others, like an administrator or manage, would you not consider their employment history and check their references and past conduct? I don't know any place that wouldn't. Ralok's behavior speaks for itself and again I can't say that giving him admin privileges is a good idea given his past conduct. Lancer1289 16:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Rest assured, it will be at least six months after Hell freezes over before I make Ralok an admin. -- Gnostic 23:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC)